Skully Shower Curtains
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Duncan welcomes Horatio home in quite an unorthodox way. Showers, shampoo and bottom!Duncan. HatHawk, slash.


**Response to ShadowLexis' amazing shower picture that she drew me. Which can be seen by clicking the link on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Asian is mine. Mohawks are not.**

**888**

Duncan sighed as he stood under the warm spray of the shower. It had been a long day of classes and running around at his new job as a messenger. Had to pay rent somehow and he wanted to save what was left of his TDA winnings.

He hummed as he washed the shampoo from his hair and felt the suds run down his body. He then reached for his body wash (Axe of course, drove Shio nuts which in turn made Duncan tease him for being like the chicks in the commercials).

The front door of their little on-campus cottage opened and the sounds of keys and bags being set down echoed through the entryway.

"Dunkie-poo! I'm home!"

"Be out in a minute Shi!" the Asian boy had been gone the past few days visiting his family. Shio's dad didn't like Duncan so the punk had decided not to tag along.

Duncan tried to make quick work of washing himself, eager to give his boyfriend a proper welcome. He was so engaged in his imagination, he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Horatio grinned at the silhouette behind their plastic skull and crossbones shower curtain. Oh how he had missed that these past seven days.

Duncan gasped when a wave of cold air hit him as the curtain was ripped back. He turned, blue eyes wide to see an already naked Shio stepping into the shower with him.

"What are you, a nudist ninja now?"

The white-haired man shrugged, "I heard the shower running, decided I needed one and stripped on the way to the bathroom," an image of clothes trailing like bread crumbs appeared in Duncan's mind.

"You're strange," he shook his head and turned back to the spray to wash the soap suds off.

Tan, muscular arms encircled his waist and a chiseled stomach was pressed against his back.

"I missed you Dunk," Shio whispered hotly into Duncan's ear before moving in to kiss the punk's neck. Duncan tried not to groan.

"I just got clean moron,"

"You taste lovely but you missed a spot," Horatio continued kissing Duncan's neck while one hand slid down his slick stomach to grip a slightly hardening appendage.

"Shiii," Duncan hissed, losing his will to fight it and wondering why he had wanted to fight in the first place.

"Did you miss me Dunk?" his hand began to move up and down.

"Damn, yes…"

"Mmm, you kept invading my thoughts, doing all sorts of R-rated things. It's quite awkward getting boners while talking to your mother about china patterns."

Horatio nipped at Duncan's shoulder while his hand squeezed and teased expertly. Duncan leaned heavily against his lover.

"How was your week dear? Any interesting classes?"

Duncan would never understand Shio's ability to treat a hand job like they were walking in the park. But damn, if it wasn't infuriatingly sexy.

"Shut up Shi."

"As you wish Duncan Donut," his hand began pumping faster and the kisses to Duncan's pale skin became more heated. Duncan was losing it fast.

It only took a minute more before the steam and Shio's excellent attentions did him in. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"I missed ya Dunk," Shio nuzzled his face into Duncan's wet hair.

"Missed you too bastard," Duncan panted, bracing one arm against the shower wall. He turned so he was facing the Asian and gave him a long-awaited kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as always and the duo welcomed the familiarity.

"I beat your high score on Sonic while you were gone," the punk said when they broke apart. Brown eyes widened.

"Bitch," the taller male pouted which made Duncan laugh.

"So you need a shower too huh?"

"Yeah, I somehow feel dirtier now than I did when I walked in," Shio smirked and blue eyes rolled.

"Uh-huh, I wonder why," he glanced up and down his boyfriend's naked body, liking what he saw. Though it wasn't wet enough for his tastes.

Shio watched him with curious eyes, the heated gaze making his blood run south.

"Hey Shi?" Duncan grinned ferally at the Asian and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yes?" the other asked calmly though a smirk was tugging at his lips.

"Time for me to return the favor," he said before proceeding to pin Shio against the wall and attacking, hot water running over both of them.

Somehow, neither of them ended up clean by the time the water became cold.

888

Woo, smut!

Could be considered lemon but there's nothing graphic. So lime?

Hope you enjoyed Lexis dear! I loved all the art, go check it out peeps!

I know this could be better but I'm not used to writing lemony stuff. And I'm out of it today so you'll forgive me right? I gave you hot shower smex!

Reviews are appreciated and loved.

Till next time,

Whirl


End file.
